General Monkey
General Monkey is one of the Moon Bear King twelve generals, and acts as the tyrant's right hand man. Appearance He is much larger than Kutaro, but still on the small side compared to the other Generals. He looks like a standard mad scientist, which is apt as he particularly crazy and likes inventing. Personality Before the game he was known as a kind, fun mime, but got enough of people laughing at him and decided to do evil with his genius. He is shown laughing frequently and has a tendency to flip mentally, becoming ever more manic once he has been set off. Monkey loves experimenting and scheming. He does not confront Kutaro directly, but observes him from the shadows and reports on his movements to the Moon Bear King. He tries to lure Kutaro into traps at every opportunity. Though he loves to scheme, he is completely loyal to the Moon Bear King, although in one instance he decided to not give him back the stolen Moonstone Shards because he wanted to experiment with them. Though of the same rank as General Dog, Monkey walks all over him, using him as a guard dog and is quite possibly his own creator. Biography Before the events of the game, Monkey was known as good mime that liked to make people laugh. However being made fun of, he eventually grew tired of the task and decided to become a scientist and do evil, with his intellect being boosted by the Moonstone Shard, making him the most intelligent creature ever, being capable of constructing Castle Grizzlestein. After Kutaro steals the Calibrus and defeats General Tiger, Monkey reports the subsequent defeat of all the other generals to the Moon Bear King. He appears in the Colliseum when Kutaro faces General Bull serving as the referee of the match without any party knowing his true identity and even rewarding Kutaro with a champion belt. After the defeat of Bull, he puts his plan into motion as he awaits for Kutaro in Halloween Ville which he has made into his own lair by converting the Mayor's house into, a massively protected laboratory with several technological traps and devices, while wreaking havoc on the area by transforming the local pumpkins into desserts, and placing General Dog as the guardian of the entrance to prevent anybody from escaping their fate. After Kutaro defeats Dog, him and Picarina find a house made of sweet, which is too tempting for them. This gives Monkey the chance trigger the trap on Kutaro's champion belt which had paralysing gas, which allowed him to trap the pair into the sweet house, with the desserts being too irresistible for the duo, causing them to fat considerably, while he himself stole the Moonshard Pieces to experiment with them. After Kutaro and Pikarina thin themselves, they go in pursuit of Monkey at the Mayor's house only to find General Dog transformed, while Monkey watches from afar. After Dog was defeated a second time, the Moon Bear King was incredibly displeased with Monkey's failure expecting more from the general, prompting the tyrant to grab him and nearly choke him, but releases him when the general manages to reveal to his master that Ezma Potts was the one "pulling Kutaro's strings". Monkey appears at the Land of Time after Kutaro defeats General Rooster. Before Kutaro and Pikarina can release Mr. Pink from the Moon Clock, Monkey appears and forcefully places Mr. Pink who serves as the clock's hand to point at twelve, the darkest hour that would open a gateway between Moon and Earth, allowing the Moon Bear King to steal the souls of every kid to grant himself incredibly powers. Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemy Trivia *General Rat and General Monkey share same voice actor James Goode. Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemy